BabyFace
by Fairy from Hell
Summary: sakura discovers something new about a certian someone as she watches them sleep...and maybe she trys to..... plot grows further on, and i think my writng style got better too!....R
1. sleeping beauty

Disclaimer: no unfortunately I don't own Naruto... Sniff Or any other characters in this story......... on with the show...  
  
Chapter-1................Baby Face  
  
This was it, the last god damm straw! Sakura was pissed!  
  
Sasuke wasn't paying any attention to her, Naruto was giving her gray hairs, (the poor girl, she's only 14) and Kakashi was just being him self!!  
  
Today was not the best day to go on the stupid "nature trip", that as Kakashi said, "it would help build you're charka".... "But all this damm humidity is just making my hair frizzy!" was the only thought that came across Sakura's mind.  
  
"At least I don't have my period!" (Knock on wood!)  
  
They had been traveling non-stop for three days! She was sure her feet had turned numb. Her hair was in an emergency need for a cut & shampoo, and within the three days of travel, she was not yet given the chance to take a bath!!  
  
(Night time)  
  
"I don't think I can take much more of this"...Naruto's snoring, Sasuke had left 2 hours ago, to use the bathroom! "I hope he got eaten by a bear, after all he deserves it, for ignoring me!"  
  
And what was really unfair was the fact that Kakashi had a tent all to himself! "That's it... I'm gonna go give him a piece of my mind!"  
  
She untangled herself from her sleeping bag and quietly tip toed over to kakashi's (unfairly bigger) tent.  
  
She unzipped the door, peeked in, and what she saw almost melted her.................  
  
Master-Kakashi had the cutest baby face when he slept! (-.-Zzzz)  
  
She would have suspected Sasuke to be so cute when he slept, maybe even Naruto, But definitely not Kakashi!!! "Awww he even sucks his thumb too!" 6  
  
Inching closer, Sakura noticed that he didn't were his head protector or mask to sleep. Sakura had already seen the "Sharingan eye" before but what he looked like under the mask was new!  
  
Sakura couldn't exactly see his face properly be because his blanket was in the way. Curiously she stepped closer, and stopped down to a sleeping Kakashi.  
  
Holding her breath she grabbed the edge of the blanket, slowly pulling it away... ...........(She was about to explode, she needed to breath sooner, or later!)  
  
Finally the blanket was gone, but aww shit now his hand was in the way! (Deep breath) gently she grabbed his wrist... lifting ever so slowly... After what seemed like eternity...mission accomplished!!!  
  
"Good thing this guys such a deep sleeper", but now as Sakura looked down to solve the mystery, she had to clasp her hands quickly over her mouth, cause she almost gasped!!!..........  
  
"MM- MM...Master Kakashi is "FINE AS HELL!!!"  
  
His face was light up by only the moon light, which gave off, what seemed to be a soft glow. Sakura's eyes traced his profile; thick dark lashes on his closed eyes, its strange how she noticed that his nose was slightly rounded at the tip, and his lips...a defined top lip, with a full bottom one. slightly opened , as he inhaled. (Common people use your imagination!)  
  
As she squeaked with happiness, Kakashi stirred in his sleep. All movement or sound cease immediately, Sakura waited a couple of minutes then stooped back down again.  
  
Inching closer and closer to his face she became eye-level with him.  
  
..............Mean while back at the tent.............................................  
  
Sasuke had come back from his choughchough bathroom trip. Looking around the tent, he noticed that some thing was missing...  
  
"Hey Naruto you baka, where's Sakura???"  
  
Naruto was woken up from a deep sleep, and was now angry. "What do you want dobe?" "Where is sakura?" "I dun no" Sasuke looks around suspiciously "Are you sure she's not here?"  
  
"Sasuke, maybe she's just hiding?" (As he says that he looks under her sleeping bag!) ... "Whack, throb...owwie! Whatcha do that for!???"  
  
(fyi sasuke hit him on the head for being a silly-billy)  
  
"Baka as if she'd be under there!" "Well I don't know where she is, common let's go tell Kakashi-sensei that she's missing!"  
  
......So whatcha think so far....common review... I'm waiting'!!!  
  
Muwha-xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo luv ya'll ja ne Pinky 


	2. eye level

Disclaimer: Damm you all, one day like all the other crazed fan girls I will get my hands on the characters of Naruto!!!!......hey wait who are you?..........wait a minute what are you doing with that chloroform? .....*black-out.  
  
*Baby Face.........Chapter2#.......  
  
Grumbling the boys trudged over to another (unfairly bigger) tent. To their surprise the door flap was already open so they peeked their heads inside.  
  
---Kakashi's POV----  
  
(As if he would be such a deep sleeper..)  
  
"..huh? Who woke me up?.................my senses say PMS...must be Sakura. I really don't feel like being bothered by her girl troubles now.I just really wanna sleep.....-.- maybe if I just pretend to be in a deep sleep she'll leave me alone?................................it got quiet?..............hmmm why is it so drafty?...................  
  
Maybe if I start to snore?.........zzzzZZZZzzz.....Dammit will she just leave me alo---- hey off limits. this girl has got some cold hands......Ooh now I get it I forgot I don't sleep with my mask on so she's trying to see my face.  
  
Thank god I didn't decide to sleep nude tonight! @_@  
  
Oh- no what if she saw me suck my thumb (a habit I've never been able to brake) It s also a good thing I decided not to sleep with fluffy tonight.(he has a mini Shessomaru plushie doll^_^)  
  
..wait more people are coming, go back to sleep!  
  
------------- End of Kakashi POV------------------  
  
Sakura got closer and closer with her lips to Kakashi's, as Naruto's, and Sasuke's eyes got wider and bigger!  
  
Now just as she moved in for the kill Naruto yelled "POISON!", as Sasuke shouted "NOOO!".  
  
But Kakashi taking that as his cue rolled over on his side meaning Sakura got a mouthful of his hair.  
  
~~~ Sakura POV ~~~ "aww crap.but mmm yummy smells so good, I gotta get his shampoo!" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Sakura-chan what were you thinking you could have been poisoned for life!" "sshhhh Naruto Master Kakashi needs his beauty sleep!"  
  
--------Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi thought--------- WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!! 0_0??????????? ----------------------------------------------------------  
  
"BE QUITE!, or you'll wake him up! Sakura set to the task of absent mindly stroking his hair, as if he was a pet.  
  
~~~~~ Sauske POV ~~~~~  
  
"ok now why does Sakura have that look on her face? That look is only meant for me, why is she stroking him? If she's falling for that pervert he-no! he's probably playing a trick on us.he better be playing a trick on us! Sakura belongs to me and only me!!! ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
( ohhh some ones jealous...=^.^=..meow!  
  
*  
  
In the morning, around the camp-fire, Naruto is boiling water for .. (Drum roll please) yup you guessed it RAMEN!!!!  
  
Sauske was still grumpy, and solitary like normal, but he seemed to be sticking a little closer to Sakura???  
  
"God Naruto one day you're insides are gonna be clogged with nothing but ramen." "Well Sakura-chan I can't help but love it. just as much as I love you! *glomp*!! "Naruto .sweetie" ????? "there's a shuriken in my back pouch can you hand it to me???" " sure Sakura but why do you need a--- AHHH!!! Owwie Sakura- chan that hurt (T.T) why did you-"  
  
"never touch me again, I only belong to ka---.....(everybody has stopped to stare at her) "uhhh, I famished ramens ready!! -.-6  
  
After eating the camp was packed up. "Oh Kakashi-sensi, let me help you with you tent! 3" "Uhhh no Sakura I'm fine, but uhh thanks?" "Oh no but I insist!" ( ok ya know how you fold up a really big blanket w/ 2 ppl? Well that's how there folding the tent) just then there hands brushed together.  
  
Sakura: "aww, he wants to hold my hand, how sweet, not to mention he's amazingly hot!" Kakashi: "May the lords have mercy on my soul, and tell me why my student is hitting on me??!"  
  
As both of them blushed for different reasons, millions od mental daggers were being thrown at them by two jealous boys.  
  
Hope ya liked it, only one more chappie to go. Yup this is just a short fic, but I could make a sequal.if you really want me to???????? Hurry up and review!!  
  
* ja-ne pinky* xoxoxoxoxoxoxox kisses 


	3. rubberducky

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.whatever.  
  
Just a quick response to all the wonderful, glorious, *chough* people who reviewed. I'd like to say thank you to the many who thought that my story was to their liking. And to the others..who criticized my spelling and grammar...#$$%@&* I'm working on it ok!!!!, if you read my bio- you'd understand why! (I'm kinda failing my language-arts class...-.-..but its all good.) I'm going to try and space every thing out so you people can read it better ok? And because of you guys, I'm going to redo the ending, so my adding new chapters might take slightly longer... Thanks for reading!! *blows kisses*  
  
Chapter 3#................................Baby Face..................  
  
_ Back at the village_  
  
"Sakura-chan do you want to come with me and get some ramen? Sakura-chan do you want to do some extra training? Sakura-chan do you want to go for a wa-"  
  
"SHUT UP Naruto, I'll never go anywhere with you!! Get that through your head!"  
  
T.T " Oww Sakura-chan, you hurt my ears, and broke my heart."  
  
"I'll give you something broken, Rrraaar!" (Chase)  
  
(Mumbled) "Well then I guess you wouldn't want to go to the movies with me? Ne, Sakura?" (Awwwwww)^_^  
  
Sakura took a moment to stop whacking Naruto into a tree to answer " Huh, What Sasuke?"  
  
"No it was nothing. Never-mind."  
  
"Well then I'm going to go visit Kakshi-sensi, to see when the next camping trip is.."  
  
"But Sakura-chan I thought you hated those camping trips, you said they make your hair-"  
  
"Just shut up Naruto, ok then I'll be going."  
  
" Wait Sakura-chan, let me come with you-"  
  
"NO!!!- uhh Naruto you stay here with Sasuke, I'll be back in a moment!"  
  
~ At Kakashi's place~  
  
Hot water - check Bubbles - check Rubber ducky- check  
  
Sounds like Kakashi is ready for a bath!!!! ^_^  
  
Knock-knock, "Master Kakshi-sensi 3...its me your love- uh Sakura ^_^6 I came to ask you when the next camping trip is..hellooo?! Uhg, the door is locked.(evil grin) well I can change that!"  
  
She takes out a hair pin and picks the lock...click! (You'd think a ninja's house would be a bit harder to get into!)  
  
"Mission Accomplished, hello, master Kakashi, where are you? Hey what's that noise?"  
  
(the most annoying song I could think of, sorry to any of her fans^_^6)  
  
( By the way all of key!)  
  
"Ohhh baby, baby, you think I'm in love. And that I'm sent from abooooove. I'm not that innoc- SAKURA!!!!! What are you doing here?!?!  
  
The make-out paradise book he had been reading fell into the water.  
  
"Ohh.(stare*)..sorry Master Kakashi.."  
  
"Sakura get out I'm not wearing anything, thank kami for the bubbles!"  
  
(Damm I wish I was in Kakashi's bathroom now!!!^_______^)  
  
"Oh well at least let me get you a towel.."  
  
"No! You stay there.uh wait why are you coming closer? Don't you understand the meaning of stay put?!?!"  
  
~ Mean while back to a waiting Sasuke and Naruto ~  
  
"Dammit, what's taking her so long?"  
  
"Yeah I wanted to ask Sakura-chan if she would go for ramen with me"  
  
"You baka, you know she's going to refuse, so why keep pestering her? Gone to see when the next camping trip is my ass, I'm gonna go see what that pervert is up to!"  
  
"Wait let me come with you! Sasuke.wait for meee!"  
  
~ Off to Kakashi's house we go! ~  
  
"Hey Naruto no need to break open a window.the doors already open."  
  
Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo So how did ya like that.I spell checked it twice..But watch I still misspelled something..oh well. Soon more new chapters to come.if only my mom will give me back my computer privileges. I've been sneaking on the computer to write this story...the things I do for you.  
  
Got to go ja-ne *pinky 


	4. wet towels

Oh .. yeah by-the-way to a certain reader (*chough) Musquash? I've decided not to waist my time on writing you back, for the simple reason that you're an ignorant little shit! I'm not going to curse you out now because I don't think my other readers would enjoy that. Plus the fact that I would type a couple words that no reader has ever heard before! Yes I might understand that the whole purpose of writing is to get better, but it's also done to have fun, and if you have problems with the way I write, or my stories.. Don't read them just to criticize me! Ok? ^_^ (Mumbles:; stupid...what kinda name is that???...piss me off.... ) . . . . . Disclaimer: I can't think of anything funny to say so......... dammit I just can't bring myself to say it...but you know what I'm trying to say......I...don't.....own..... (Runs behind wall and sobs gently) Kakashi patting me on the back: she's ok...she just wanted to say that she doesn't own us . . . ...Chapter 4#....................Baby Face.................................................  
  
~" hey Naruto, no need to break open a window. The doors already open!"~  
  
"No Sakura don't you understand the meaning of stay put...wait , why are you coming closer? No wait look out!"  
  
~SPLASH~  
  
"Oppsies...I fell in. well there's no use in wasting hot water!"  
  
they sat there for about 2 minutes staring at each other.............then Kakashi felt a silky hand run up his leg, he then realized how closely Sakura had inched herself toward him.  
  
"Kakashi" Sakura whispered in a sing song voice  
  
"Umm can I help you Sakura...dammit he thought. I'm losing my cool! He tried to slightly edge away from the hormone prone teenage ninja but he found there was nowhere to go.  
  
"Heh...uh Sakura what about Sasuke, we wouldn't want to disappoint him, now would we???"  
  
Sakura put both hands on his knees and leaned forward. Kakashi could feel her warm breath on his ear.  
  
His mind was going haywire, he was gonna lose control and do something he was sure he would later on regret doing.  
  
He got shivers as her hand lazily traced up closer to his thigh.  
  
~ Bang! BOOM! Crash!!!~  
  
The door came flying down, ruining the moment.  
  
In the now empty door frame, stood a flaming Sasuke, and a wide eyed Naruto. Both stormed in, with out an invitation.  
  
~Sasuke POV~ That nasty pervert! Alone with Sakura! No less in the bath! His name is going right under Itachi's on my hit list, but he might be the first one I kill! ~  
  
Naruto was beside himself, close to tears. "Sakura, oh, Sakura, I surely thought you were kidnapped or, even worse...RAPED!!! He broke down into sobs by the edge of the tub, unable to hear Sakura's reply of: "Yeah if only that did happen" she said with a dreamy sigh.  
  
And now back to Kakashi & Sasuke's fight; it looked like Sasuke was winning out of pure rage. While Kakashi on the other hand, from the lack of clothing, he couldn't perform a full movement, with out the thought that the towel around his waist wouldn't hold up! (:p ooohh yes...drool)  
  
Inner Sakura: will that damm towel drop already!!! If it doesn't I'm going to make it!  
  
At that moment, Sasuke had managed to get a kunai to Kakashi's throat. Sakura saw this and screamed! "Nooo! Sasuke stop it your hurting him!"  
  
That caught Sasuke's attention. Kakashi seeing that Sakura had caused Sasuke to become distracted, he found his opening.  
  
Grabbing Sasuke's wrists, he quickly put a sealing spell on them, then picking him up around the middle; he decided to dispose of him, by throwing the boy out the opened window.  
  
With Sakura's help Naruto flowed. Still crying as he sailed out the window.  
  
Sakura got out of the tub soaking wet, her clothes clinging tightly to her body. No matter how many time Kakashi might have read his "Come-Come Paradise" Mangas, it wouldn't prepare him for what he just saw.  
  
Sakura standing there in the moonlight, with water dripping of her body. Granted she might not have grown into her more feminine parts yet, but she was on a good start.  
  
Sakura her self was on the verge of a nose bleed. Kakashi-no mask-shirt off, with his sculpted body- and he's only wearing a little towel around his waist, oh let me also remind you that he's wet too! (*evil grin ^_^)  
  
Kakashi was silently praying that his will power was stronger while Sakura on the other hand just snapped!  
  
"Oh my hero! I thought he was going to kill you, I was so scared! I don't know what I would have done if I had ever lost you! All said in one breath that made her quite dizzy  
  
She teeter-tottered to her left, then to her right. Within an inch from the floor, Kakashi skillfully caught her with one hand.  
  
As he brought her back up to level, Sakura (feeling better already) slyly wrapped her arms around his neck. Bringing her head a bit closer to his.  
  
Both seemed to be holding his or her breath.  
  
Kakashi's mind was racing but he knew what he had to do. As sakura aimed for a kiss, he deliberately dropped her.  
  
"Hey! What did you do that for; you ruined a perfectly good moment!"  
  
"Sakura, both you and I know that this is wrong, and there would be no way that this would work out. So just go back to crushing on Sasuke. Please, at least Naruto could deal with that!"  
  
"No! I could never forget you! NO- NO-NO!!!" tears started to stream down her face. Kakashi's heart tightened, and he took a breath.  
  
Clearing his head of any...Uh..."Distracting thoughts"...Kakashi took her hand and lead her to the front door.  
  
(Ok ppl deal with me, cause this is the cheesy/soap opera part of me)  
  
Not wanting to leave Sakura tried to surgically attach herself to the man of her (and my) dreams. Kakashi pried her of his legs picked her up and dumped her outside.  
  
The tears fell faster." I –I'll never forget you. I'll always love y-"  
  
"Yeah, Yeah that's nice, I'll see you tomorrow early for training, don't be late!" then he shut the door in her face. Sighing he trudged back up the stairs to flop down on his bed.  
  
Outside Sakura's sniffling stopped, and her frown was replaced with a growing smile. Why you ask?  
  
That towel that Kakashi had been wearing didn't cover up everything, not to mention it was slightly see-through, from his water fight with Sasuke.  
  
"that image will be burned into my brain FOREVER!...and well there's nothing wrong with becoming a stalker...now is there??? * * * * tee- ha –ha. Well then that was fun, but don't worry, there is still more coming up. But you see I like to write my stories down on paper, so I just have to type, and not think at the same time.(yup I can't multitask!^_^) Anyways, I would like to thank all my super nice reviewers. I appreciate everything. So what's you favorite cookie? ________________name of cookie goes here Well I throw all those________________ Cookies out to ya'll! Love you *Ja Ne *Pinky 


	5. before this gets out of hand

My greatest apologies for being so s-l-o....I've had the worst case of; "oh I have an idea for my story! But when you get a pen in your had, your mind goes blank" Yeah it sucks......  
  
To my beloved readers: Uncle Poopi... No comment on your name^_^, but thanks for reviewing, gives you cookie. (But I do like your name...uh...very original!) Phattygirl love...hands you a cookie, made with love! (Fluffyness) Rikuu44...thank you my dear! Gives you cookie Dark Nemesis7...you've been with me since the beginning, gives you a cookie...with extra chocolate chips!!! Musquach...I have learned to accept your criticism...just don't be too hard on me! Gives you a cookie! All my other special reviewers thank you! Now gather round, and get your cookie!  
  
Because I feel the need to celebrate...throws confetti everywhere! (Hopefully this will distract the authorities, so I don't have to write a disclaimer!! -_-6  
  
Plain and simple: I don't own Naruto..........confetti anyone?)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 5~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BabyFace~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning, the 3 Jr. Ninjas were waiting for their sensei –impatiently-  
  
It had been a normal start of the morning; Sasuke, like always was the first one to arrive at the bridge.  
  
Naruto came next, looking a bit sleep-deprived, and muttering something about:; "Mumble...always late....poor sakura-chan....ramen....Purple dancing leprechauns ...Mumble;"  
  
(Sorry... but the dancing leprechauns... they are EVERYWHERE! oh and did I mention that they are purple too?)^_^6  
  
About 5 minutes later Sakura skipped in... right past Sasuke. With-out a passing glance or even an "ohayou"!  
  
Sasuke felt something was not right. As Naruto bug eyed, picked his mouth up of the floor, but he kept silent.  
  
Sakura then paused, backtracked and did an over shoulder glance at Sasuke "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't see you Sasuke-kun....ohayou" then she turned to Naruto "Ohayou Naruto-chan"  
  
"Sakura..." Naruto stuttered "y- y- you called me –chan...does this mean that you now accept my friendship...and you never know. Maybe we could turn into something more-"  
  
He was cut off when a good sized rock hit its target. That target was obviously being his head.  
  
"Sasuke-chan, I really didn't find that necessary" well then, Master- Kakashi had finally arrived.  
  
"You're late!"  
  
"Well yes, you see, I had to save this poor little kitty from out of a tree- "  
  
"Liar!"  
  
"Hey! I got the scratch marks to prove it!" -_-6  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That day's mission had been quite challenging. The team had been able to master the art of using their charka to hang upside-down from trees. But then Kakashi-sensei pushed it a bit further to have them leap from tree to tree.  
  
(November issue of shounen-jump; scroll: 18#)  
  
But you see, it wasn't the Jr. Ninja's; who were the one's to have a difficult time.  
  
It so seemed Sakura figured out the easy way, that if she lost her concentration, Her two team-mates were just a bit pre-occupied with their blood rushing to their heads, so it would have to be Kakashi that would become hero...again for the day.  
  
The first time it had happened, she had been thinking about him...the image of a glistening wet Kakashi is enough to make any girl lose her concentration.  
  
So she fell, at about a height of 70 ft. screaming loud enough to make birds in distant countries, fly out of trees in panic.  
  
After free falling about 30ft, she was stopped mid air by a hand. (Guess who?) She clung to his neck, almost squeezing off his air supply, but realizing she was in her love's arms she relaxed.  
  
On the ground, she breathed easy and looked up to find Sasuke and Naruto within the foliage. But they had raced down to comfort her.  
  
Sasuke had reached her first, and looked concerned, but he was thrown out of the way before he could say anything.  
  
Naruto was yet again at Sakura's side sobbing. Tears and snot running down his face as he wailed; "o-oh S- Sakura... I – I was so worried. I don't know what I-I wo-would have done if I h-had lost y-"  
  
This time two rocks had hit there target.  
  
Sakura couldn't help but smile as she saw Master-Kakashi hold out a hand to help Sasuke up, but her smile faltered when Sasuke batted his hand away, and pushed himself up.  
  
She gave both the males a look of worry.  
  
Sasuke walked toward her, and looked her once over..."checking for any injures." He looked her in the eyes, emerald mixed with onyx, he whispered; "But I will admit... my heart did skip a beat".... (Wow sasuke ooc)  
  
Sakura couldn't help it, Sasuke would always be able to unleash butterflies in her stomach.  
  
Their little moment was interrupted, when Kakashi taped Sasuke on the shoulder; "Sasuke, she should be alright, I caught her, before she hit any branches"  
  
They seemed to be in their own little world as their eye's had a sparring moment. Their starring contest was broken when Sakura loudly and 'deliberately' coughed to break the testosterone filled silence.  
  
(Inner Sakura: -puts on a big smile, and does a happy dance- "I have two of the finest guys in Konoha village fighting over me....this could be fun.")  
  
Kakashi of course, decided to act like nothing had ever happened, so he turned and pulled the "special edition xxxcome-come-paradise"manga out of his pouch, and settled underneath a tree.  
  
Sasuke let his eyes burn a hole in the back of kakashi's head for a moment, before he took a quick glance at Sakura, then turned and raced up to the top-most branches of a nearby tree.  
  
Sakura's eyes followed him, but she glanced away when he looked down at her. When looking at the ground, her gaze ran over a knocked-out Naruto. She stepped over to him and knelt down, whispering in his ear; "hey Naruto...wake up....Sasuke's going to beat you-"  
  
Upon hearing those chosen words, Naruto seemed to instantly wake up, as if he drank a gallon of quadruple espresso in one gulp ...which he had done once before when Shikamaru had dared him...-_-6  
  
It had the same affect.  
  
With Sasuke, and Naruto competing for their goal as rivals, they would probably be at it for the rest of the day.......that left Sakura alone, to have some quality time with a certain silver-haired sensei.  
  
~~~  
  
She slowly sauntered over to him, her hips instinctively swaying as she walked. She knew, that he knew, that she was coming, that's why she put on the act. Her emerald eyes sparkled when he looked up sheepishly toward her.  
  
"Heh..heh, uhh yes Sakura-chan, how my I help you?" She couldn't help but smirk *Sasuke style*  
  
She did a graceful little spin and plopped down next to him underneath the tree. She noticed that in her showing off, she had 'intentionally' sat down very close to him, thigh-brushing-thigh. Of course this didn't bother her.  
  
All Kakashi could do was just stare at his book, in mild attempt to not just watch her out of curiosity. That was pretty much all her could do, as she practically snuggled herself into the warmth on the left side of his body.  
  
The wind blew, leaves danced, and Sakura shivered and moved in even closer. He had the strangest urge to put his arm around he and see if that would help.  
  
Not knowing what else to do, Sakura peeked over Kakashi's shoulder, to take a glance at his book. She realized why it was the xxx edition.  
  
Kakashi blushed even redder than her, when he noticed her interest, in his book. He quickly closed it, and put the book back in his pouch. He decided it would be better to read at home.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Naruto and Sasuke watched from a couple branches above, pure jealousy in Sasuke's eyes, while there was astonishment in Naruto's. All they could do was watch.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kakashi felt a strong gaze on him, so he looked upward. Hidden within the branches, he could feel hatred. Within closer inspection he recognized. Dark silver collided with onyx.  
  
Kakashi thought: I've got to do something about this before it gets out of hand! And yet he sighed and put his arm around Sakura, to stop her constant shiver.  
  
Sasuke slowly turned to Naruto "We've got to do something about this......"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey I think my chapters are getting longer...Yeeeah!!! I'm going to keep this as a comedy/romance, so there will be no serious violence (Unless some one seeds me a flamer....-_-* grrrrrr.) Anyways, hope you enjoyed. Chapter 6# should be coming up soon. Love ya' Ja Ne Pinky* xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoox 


	6. author note please read!

HEY!!! I NEED HELP!!!  
  
I've already told ya'll that I have the worst case of writer's block. I sat down with about 2 hours of time to type.....  
  
And I just ended up banging my head against the keyboard a couple of times.....-_-6 I know I lead a sad life. Anyways, if you have and ideas or any way you would particularly like the story to go, just give me a review, or e-mail me?! ok?!?!  
  
Thank you so much! Love always *Pinky* 


	7. awaken

Hey look! It's the Kirby Dance!!!!  
  
(^^) ^(^^) (^^)^ ) (^^) ^(^^)^ ~(^^)~ (Dance Fever!)  
  
Adorably cute! Ne? Thank Lon-Lon-Chan, (I'm soon to be posting a collaborated Inuyasha fic written by me and her.) She came up with Kirby's dance moves!! Look closely if you can't see it. (Yeah like put you're face right up to the screen.) Ok then, all my loyal reviewers I would like to thank! Your ideas helped to inspire me...and push my lazy butt over to the computer to start typing!! (I'm kinda like Shikamaru when it comes to this sorta thing!) Oh one more thing! Just to inform you all; I have changed my pen-name to; 'Fairy from Hell'......Ja Ne to Pinkl3monad3......*sniff* I miss it already!  
  
~~~~~~Chapter 6~~~~~BabyFace~~~~~~~~  
  
Training for the day had been over for quite a while. Kakashi was back in his apartment relaxing in the tub. He had put a special strong sealing-no-jutsu on all the windows, and doors....just in case. -_-6  
  
Relishing the bubbles from his bath, his thoughts wandered back to earlier on in the day; Sasuke and Naruto had tried to execute a surprise attack, but kakashi was still able to beat them, while he glanced every now and then back to his Come-Come paradise manga.  
  
That had gotten Sasuke even more pissed off, and Kakashi was a bit off guard, leading him to get stinged by Sasuke's "flame of glory-no-jutsu".  
  
Kakashi began to wash the blackened soot from his silver hair.  
  
Naruto had tried to come at him with 7 other Doppler-gangers, but they were blown back, by his lightning-cleaver. And he was able to pin Sasuke to a tree with 10 shuriken.  
  
But during all of this battle, Sakura had fallen asleep, and was still under the tree where he had left her. Refocusing on a mental image, he remembered the sun just hitting her at the right angle, and she seemed to glow...... (Insert NC-17 image here)  
  
He happened to catch himself blushing in the fog covered mirror, so he dunked his head under water, to clear his mind of any other images. He stayed down there so long, that when he resurfaced, he was gasping for breath.  
  
Kakashi stepped out of the tub, and wrapped a towel around his waist. He watched the water as it slowly disappeared down the drain. Walking down the hall and into his room, he threw the towel aside (0.0) (hell yeah!) quickly changed, and then burred himself underneath blankets.  
  
*****  
  
Sunlight peeked trough a window and lay gently on a bed in the corner of a barren room. It lifted the covers, and used a warm hand to touch the cheek of the sleeping man. Kakashi opened one bleary eye and glanced out the window. Flicking-off the sun...he rolled over and went back to sleep.  
  
He was locked away in a deep slumber, when he was abruptly awakened by a hand lightly playing with his hair. He turned, and was confronted when he was within inches to a pairs of jade green eyes.  
  
*****  
  
She had gotten the chance to see him again, even better he was sleeping That Baby Face, that made her want to kiss him senseless. She watched his breath 'fascinated', as it pasted in-and-out, through his kissable lips.  
  
She lightly laid her head down, next to his on the pillow. His intoxicating scent filled her senses (ladies, think of your favorite cologne!! ahhh -_- *sniff*)  
  
She restrained the tempting thought to wrap her arms around him, and to have him hug her back. They would stay that way for all eternity. But she changed her mind, and simply decided to wake her sleeping prince.  
  
*****  
  
"Sakura! How the hell did you get in here?"  
  
"Heh- oh ...well a window was open-"  
  
"No Sakura, I'm sure that I locked up my place before I went to sleep!"  
  
"Well you see, yes, you're correct the house was locked. I checked every window... But with the help of a really big rock, I found a window that was open! Thankfully you don't wake up easily, oh! And I just thought that you should know...you now have a broken window in your living room!"  
  
The smile on her face grew as Kakashi stared at her in disbelief.  
  
"I'm still asleep, I'm only dreaming, still sleeping-"Kakashi said this as he tried to pull the covers back over his head, in a vain attempt to get some shut-eye.  
  
Sakura scooted closer, and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, snuggling into his neck she whispered; "this can become a dream...a fantasy... The warm heat of both there bodies mingled.  
  
Kakashi inner thoughts: "Must get up - can't let - oh so comfy... no!...y- yes- could sleep fore- Sakura's so .....(Insert mental NC-17 image here)- wait a minute kakashi...have you been reading to many come-come paradise mangas??....naw... there's no such thing as to much porn!"  
  
^_^  
  
Kakashi was losing his inner struggle, and his eyes were starting to drupe, but he was yet again awakened when Sakura started to tickle him underneath his chin.  
  
His only weak spot...  
  
It was only an experiment, but Sakura was rewarded with Kakashi's light laughter. His whole body shaking from his chuckles, this only made her giggle in return, and explore new places to find another ticklish spot.  
  
He tried to squirm away, but his blanket was wrapped around him too tightly. But with his weak spot being intruded, he rolled around on the bed trying to get away. Bumping into Sakura, he ended up pushing her off the bed. But she was planning on taking him down with her.  
  
She reached out and grabbed the edge of Kakashi's blanket, bringing him down, and chocking him at the same time. Sakura broke the fall, but her prize was to have Kakashi land smack-dab on top of her.  
  
His lower half was straddled up against her's. There heads were so close that some of Kakashi's longer silver hairs blended in with pink.  
  
Sakura no longer knew what to do, she had never been in this specific position before, she was only able to read up to chapter 5# in "How to seduce an older Man". (Written by the same author as "Come-Come-Paradise! / Jiraiya)  
  
Sakura knew how to flirt, bat her eye-lashes, sway her hips when she walked, a couple of cheesy pick-up lines, how to look a guy strait in the eyes, blushing was sometimes a turn on, kissing....she knew the basics. But this was a whole new level compared to what she knew  
  
***  
  
Kakashi knew that he had the upper hand in this fight. He could tell by the way the Sakura just paused, mouth slightly opened, just staring dumbfounded into his eyes. The upper right corned of him mouth lifted into a smirk when he saw her blush a dark shade of pink.  
  
It was his turn to mess with her mind....this would be fun.  
  
Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxx  
  
I know this was a really short chapter, but I made sure to put a whole-hell- of-a-lotta fluff into it! ^_^ I need more ideas people, normally I can get a story going, but I'll need help to finish it!  
  
Quick author note to; Suzy Lauren: Sakura is starting to lose her crush on Sasuke (sorry to those who might like the sakuxsasu paring) but. No matter what he's always going to be..."what's the word?" .. Abit of an ice cube...I think he might be gay..... (I see no problem in that, yaoi rocks!!!^_^) but in this story he will fight back for Sakura's affections. But to fully answer your question; Sakura knows that Kakashi is an older man, And she thinks that if she can act older (sexuality wise) she might be able to catch his attention. But that's just how I see the direction of my story heading.....R&R!!!!  
  
XOXOXOX *Believe in Fairies!* 


	8. extra training

Hey Stefano! Thanks for you review! Cowscowscowscowscows!!!! --6 heheheheheheh........heh.... Okey-dokey on with the next chapter!  
  
Chapter 7# Baby Face  
  
He was laughing. Not anything like a giggle, chuckle, or a tee ha ha. It was the laughter that at first, only shook your whole body; then it escaped the cage your vocal cords put it in. Eventually it will turn into a type of laughter where, you're rolling on the floor, peeing in your pants, or you're so loud, you're neighbors have to call, to tell you to shut-up!  
  
Lying on top of Sakura, Kakashi was laughing. But his laughter gave her goose bumps, and made her become too self-conscious to look him in the eye.  
  
Even though she was given the chance to see what his face looked like when he gave off his laughter. She was too scared to look, when she realized the situation she was in.  
  
His eyes were turn upward into crescent moons, his shoulders shook, and the top set of his perfect teeth were shown through his smiling lips. But it was slightly eerie, because his sharingan was covered by his silver hair, so only one eye was visible.  
  
Two different thoughts raced through two different minds, as there bodies lay on the floor together.  
  
Sakura: "Kyyyyyaaaa! What am I gonna do! What am I gonna do! Ok, just try to relax, and act calm....Kyyyyyaaaa!!!"  
  
Kakashi: "what have you gotten yourself into now baka-Kakashi....but you have to admit, that you are having fun..."  
  
Kakashi then realized something as he looked into Sakura's nervous jade eyes.  
  
"She's scared....."  
  
He quickly put a plan of action together in his mind, as he tried to untangle himself from the sheets. Sakura's breath became shallow, when Kakashi's face was an inch from her's as he just managed to free his left arm, from the tangle of blankets.  
  
Using his one arm, Kakashi raised him self into a sort of push-up position, hovering over Sakura. He then freed his right arm, and brought it down, next to her right shoulder.  
  
He then took a moment to look down at Sakura. His sharingan helped him find out what Sakura wanted to hide from him. Her slight shiver beckoned him closer, until his lower half was pushed down against her's.

with her face pushed up against Kakashi's bare chest a new heat tingled all over her body,and yet she was still frozen.  
  
Kakashi knew that he was just playing around with her, to see how she would react to the contact. He then lowered his lips to her ear, and whispered; "You've been a bad girl.....you woke me up early, and practice is suppose to begin at 9 a.m"  
  
"B-But Kakashi-Sensei? It's noon!"  
  
"Like I said Sakura-chan, you woke me up early. And as punishment-" He paused to look her in the eyes with a playful grin displayed on his face.  
  
"I think I'll just keep you late for some extra training!"

He had managed to kick her out of the house again, as he changed and got ready. He was putting on his pants, when there were loud, rapid knocks, pounding on his door.  
  
The surprising knocks caused him to struggle, while trying to keeping his balance on one leg. His mind got distracted on a reason why someone would try to break down his door, thus, he fell over, pants tangled up with his legs.  
  
Remembering that he had thrown out Sakura, he brainstormed an idea to make her get flustered, and blush.......she was so cute, when her cheeks were tinted pink.  
  
Eventually, he chose to just answer the door.... without a shirt on.  
  
Bad choice.

He opens the door; "Sakura-chan really you need to wait until after practi- "  
  
"OHMYKAMI, HE'S SO GORGEOUS! MARRY ME KAKASHI-SAN!!!!!!!"  
  
"Huh?!"  
  
His one visible eye, widened to the size of a dinner plate.  
  
Kakashi didn't exactly remember that this was the normal time for his women fan-club to come a pay a visit. About 12 women, between the age's of 16-43 were standing at his door gawking. Sakura was right in the middle of them, eyes popping out of her head.  
  
"Wow, now only does he have a face of perfect beauty, but he's got a rock hard body too.......did'jah hear that ladies! I saw Kakashi's face, and you didn't!" Inner Sakura "Take that! You over weight stalker-sluts!"  
  
The whole fan-club's heads turned in unison, as they all glared at Sakura, ready to ripe her to pieces.  
  
Fearing for his student's safety Kakashi quickly grabbed a shirt that was lying on the couch, wrapped his hand around Sakura's wrist, performed a few hand symbols, and 'POOF'! They had disappeared within a cloud of blue smoke.  
  
"WAAIT! Kakashi-sama! Come back! I want to have your children!"

They reappeared on the bridge. Kakashi was holding Sakura bridal style.  
  
"Damnit sakura, you have me running for my life, this early in the morning!"  
  
"I apologize Kakashi-sensei.....but you saved me from that mob of evil female stalkers......."  
  
She brought her head up, and gave him a soft kiss on the lips, lingering for a while, and she was surprised that Kakashi didn't push her away.  
  
They stayed in that position, looking each other in the eye, and smiling....  
  
Until it was broken when, Naruto let out a wild war-cry, as he and Sasuke tackled Kakashi, managing to knock Sakura out of his arms.  
  
She flew and landed with a skid in the dirt.  
  
Picking her self up, and dusting off her outfit, she then turned her attention to the dog-pile, which included a mass of angry testosterone.  
  
There was a 'poof' of smoke, and Kakashi was standing next to Sakura. Both of them looked down, to the two boys that had their hands tied together; via Kakashi.  
  
Sakura kneeled down to help them get free. "You boys are so immature!" Inner Sakura: "Yeah! The next time you fight, do it in a mud pit, while wearing only thongs........a good clean fight!"  
  
"I'm not immature Sakura-chan! I was only following Sasuke's plans, in trying to save you from our petifile of a sensei!"  
  
Sasuke and Sakura's foot, made clear contact with Naruto's head. "Shut up you baka, you'll give away our plan!" "It's only an age difference of......just a couple of years!"  
  
Sakura then turned to Sasuke; "why... Sasuke-kun, I didn't know that you cared about me this much!"  
  
Sasuke turned his head and mumbled an incoherent answer; "It's not that, it's just- that I...-"  
  
He was cut off by Sakura's sickeningly sweet voice; "Sasuke-kun" Sakura took a step toward him, their faces a foot apart. Taking her index finger, Sakura taps his nose.  
  
"You and you're silly ideas, Sasuke-kun!" She then turns on her heel, and walks toward Kakashi-sensei.  
  
All Sasuke could do was just shudder, and then shake his head, to try and clear his thoughts.

"Well now! Today's training will include something, I think we have all gotten abit rusty at........kunai, and shrunken practice!!!"  
  
"AWWW! But Kakashi-sensei! We learned all of that when we were at the beginning, in the academy!"  
  
"No whining Naruto! You know all my training always seems to have a twist to it......you will be practicing your weapon throws, three different ways."  
  
Kakashi now had the full attention of all 3 students.  
  
"First way, is...to aim at targets, upside down, and swinging side to side, this helps your accuracy. Second way is to be blind folded, and the last- third way is............. (he's building up the suspense) ...to make a design."  
  
"Kakashi-sensei, do we have to do them all in that order?"  
  
"No Sakura-chan....actually do it all backwards!"

Kakashi was supervising up in a tree, as Sasuke was throwing his last kunai, to complete the Uchiha symbol, Naruto was having difficulties with the swirl pattern of his Konoha leaf symbol, and Sakura had done a sketchy heart, but Kakashi decided to move on the next exercise, when he noticed that Sakura had started to use shrunken, to make the letter 'K' in the middle.

Kakashi could no longer stay in the "safety" of his tree for this test. Blindfolded, both Sakura, and Naruto proved to be lethal weapons. Although he had a feeling that Sasuke was aiming at his tree on purpose.

Kakashi's arms hurt like hell! He had been swinging each of his students for what seemed to be hours at a time.  
  
He was forced to give up on Naruto's turn, because that damn fox, always found a way to get tangled up in the rope, and Kakashi would have to save him, before he strangled him self.  
  
Sakura, not only hurt his arms, but his ears also, for each time she swung side-to-side, she would let out a shrill shriek.  
  
With Sasuke's turn, it was just a means for revenge for the second exercise. Kakashi had his fun, as he would pretend to doze off, or let his mind wander. Causing the rope, and Sasuke to suddenly drop down a couple of Feet. At one point, he just managed to regain his hold on the rope, stopping Sasuke inches, before his head would have been planted into the ground.

"Well then, my soldiers ...that was a good warm-up!" Kakashi dodged a few flying kunai.  
  
"Aww, you mean to tell me none of you had fun?" He caught a shrunken, with his index, and middle finger, centimeters from his face.  
  
"Ok-ok, I get the point, class dismissed!"  
  
Sasuke mumbled a "Ja" and walked away, as Naruto used his remaining energy to jump up, and shout; "Ramen!!"  
  
Kakashi had also began to walk back into the village, but Sakura's chosen words, stopped him mid-stride.  
  
"Where do you think you're going Kakashi-sensei? What about my extra training?"

Sorry that I took forever and a day, to post a new chapter, even though I wrote/typed more than I normally do! ...... actually the only excuse I can come up with is writer's block, and the fact that my mom doesn't trust me any-more (for stupid reasons) so she changed my log on password......yup that's sad, my momma's got me on lock! So...R&R, if you have any ideas, (besides a make-out session between kaka x saku) tell me k?  
Believe in Faries 


End file.
